


Hey, Pretty Boy

by star54kar



Series: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BAMF Aranea Highwind, F/M, FFXV Rare Pairs Week, Unresolved Sexual Tension, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: A first meeting. A clash of blades. A promise for more.
Relationships: Aranea Highwind/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152722
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021





	Hey, Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of the FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021 with the prompt of First Meetings.

“Hey, Pretty Boy,” Aranea said with a chuckle as she launched herself lance first into her first encounter with Prince Noctis Lucis Calem. “Let’s see what you can do.”

Prince Noctis was a great dance partner. He was fast. His warping ability allowed him to fight both in the air and on the ground. He was also skilled enough to give Aranea a run for her money. She smiled, as she parried a strike of his sword and was enjoying herself as they fought. It was rare for her to actually have to work for her victory. A worthy adversary was so hard to come by these days.

All too soon she reached the end of the time on her contract. It was a shame that she wouldn’t get to see this fight to its conclusion. She would have liked to test him further. See exactly how well that sword of his held up against her lance. Then again, at least this way she’d get paid for this dance and still get another chance to toy with him.

With a final thrust of her lance, Aranea retreated to a higher vantage point as she waited for her ship to come around for her scheduled pick-up. Mildly, she complained as she peered down at her target, “Awe, is it that time already?”

“What time?” Noctis asked in confusion from the ground below.

“Quittin’ time,” Aranea explained. “Sorry, but this girl doesn’t work after hours. I could but there wouldn’t be a single gil in it for me. We should play again sometime, pretty boy.”

With a smirk, Aranea leapt up into the sky and into her approaching ship, leaving her pretty little boy toy behind. She looked forward to dancing with Prince Noctis again. He really was easy on the eyes. Hopefully next time, she’d have enough time to play with him properly and maybe even get to see if he was as skilled in the bedroom as he was on the battlefield.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed the opportunity to explore that first meeting from Aranea's POV and make her a little thirsty for Noct. I always felt there was untapped potential for the two of them that was presented in that scene and was disappointed it was never explored in the actual game.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated so please let me know if you enjoyed the story. :D


End file.
